


Let Me Taste You

by Mignon3tte



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is a 100 year old vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignon3tte/pseuds/Mignon3tte
Summary: A wave of hunger overcame him, and he brushed his lips over the vein. Blanca smelled divine.“I hope you enjoy it,” Blanca said, “the blood of a killer.”Ash smiled. “I’m already dead.”ORAsh is a vampire and Blanca lets him suck his blood while they have sex.





	Let Me Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to T=0 by Ahmed so give that a listen if you want to I guess.  
> Also I had no energy for a build-up so we're just gonna dive on into the sex.
> 
> This fic goes out to @SoSkepticalFox on twitter! Keep on keepin' on, girl!

The stretch was incredible. Ash wondered if he would ever get used to the sensation of Blanca driving deep inside him, splitting him apart. He gasped as he brought his hips down further, swallowing the man up. He moaned when their hips touched, the larger man buried in him to the hilt.

“Yes,” Ash said, breathless. He tested a few movements, and then leaned forward to press his lips to Blanca’s. They both exhaled, letting their tongues roll against one another. Ash felt a hand run down from his shoulders to his lower back. An index finger dipped into one of the dimples and drew small circles.

Ash could smell it on him, being so close. He broke the kiss and trailed down the man’s jaw, leaving a few nips in his wake. He moved down to his neck and… _there_. His most sensitive point. An artery, big and pulsating and full of warm, rich blood. It smelled heavenly.

Ash dragged his tongue up the blood vessel and pressed down, feeling it pulse against him. The rhythm matched perfectly with the man’s length deep inside him. Oh, how he wished he could sink his teeth deep into that vessel and drink. Feel the blood come flushing into his mouth and down his throat, warm and strong. Drink the man dry, take everything he wanted from him and make himself utterly full.

But he couldn’t.

And he didn’t want to.

He’d become rather fond of the man called Blanca.

“I know you’ll taste so good,” Ash whispered into Blanca’s ear. He heard the man’s breath hitch. He sat up, his hips pressing back down onto Blanca’s, making them both moan. He reached down and grabbed the man’s left arm, twisting it slightly and bringing it up close to him. Pale fingertips trailed down the bicep and to the forearm. In the dim light, the blue vessels weren’t easily visible, but Ash’s senses were amplified. A few caresses here and there and he found the right vein. The pulse was weaker than the artery, but it was still strong, especially in the larger man’s aroused state.

A wave of hunger overcame him, and he brushed his lips over the vein. Blanca smelled divine.

“I hope you enjoy it,” Blanca said, “the blood of a killer.”

Ash smiled. “I’m already dead.”

He bit down, teeth puncturing the skin and sinking into the flesh. Blanca yelped, his hips jerking slightly, but held still. Ash shifted his teeth slightly in the bite, and the blood came flushing into his mouth. As the blood came out, he grinded his hips back and forth, giving both of them the much-needed friction.

He sucked harder and Blanca moaned. It was a new sensation, letting someone drink his blood. It was invasive and somehow much more intimate than sex. Ash was reaching into him; it was if his veins were Ash’s own limbs, long tendrils that wriggled their way deep inside his body and drained away his very life force. Ash was in his arms, his legs, his fingers, his head. His whole body throbbed in time with the suckling and lapping rhythm of Ash’s feeding. He couldn’t help the shaky moan that escaped his lips. His head fell back onto the pillow, but he kept his gaze on Ash. The blond man was in his own world, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Still grinding his hips back and forth. Then he opened his eyes and fixed Blanca with a stare that said it all.

_I own you_.

Blanca wondered if Ash was going to kill him.

Maybe his partner was going to bleed him dry, keep sucking fervently at his forearm until his skin went pale as a ghost, keep fixing him with that terrifyingly beautiful stare of pure ownership.

He moved his eyes up to the ceiling and felt his vision lag. He was getting lightheaded, a little too much for comfort. Ash had been suckling at him for some time now. He could hear his own pulse in his ears, throbbing against his temples.

Ash was going to kill him if he didn’t stop soon. The thought brought an unexpected wave of ecstasy through Blanca and he felt himself become achingly harder. Ash must have noticed it to, for he moaned in delight. If Ash was going to kill him, Blanca didn’t feel any fear. He was hypnotized, too enraptured in the delectable feeling of giving his entire being to someone. His body, his blood, his trust. He had the sudden presence of mind to wonder if Ash was poisoning him as well.

“Kitten, I,” Blanca mumbled, “that’s too much.”

He was out of breath, he realized. His heart was fluttering, pumping hard to move what little was left in circulation. Black curtains appeared in the corners of his vision and threatened to close. Ash kept sucking for one, two, three more seconds before he let go. The release of pressure was like night and day. The tendrils withdrew themselves from the deepest reaches of his body, stopping in their excavation. He released a moan he didn’t know he was holding.

Ash ran his tongue across the two holes his fangs had made, cleaning up the wound.

“You taste amazing,” he said. “I would drink you dead if I could.”

Blanca knew he could, and that was why he loved it so much. Someone who had so much power over him—finally someone who could push back, remind him that he was human. Only human. And Ash would outlast him by eons.

Ash let go of his arm and it dropped down onto the bed. The fingers in that hand were numb, Blanca realized. He couldn’t lift it. Nor could he move his legs much.

“Oh, you’re so weak, now,” Ash cooed. He repositioned himself, sitting up more, and brought himself up and down in a steady rhythm, fully enjoying Blanca’s length. “I guess I’ll just do the work myself.”

Blanca groaned. He had almost forgotten that he was buried deep inside of Ash. The man had stopped feeding on him, but the black curtains remained in his vision.

He couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations. Ash’s tight wetness was the only thing keeping him conscious. That searing, engulfing pleasure centered in his hips that radiated to his arms and legs.

“Yes, yes,” Ash moaned. He leaned back, gripping Blanca’s thighs tightly as he moved himself up and down. He took a hand and began touching himself.

Ash tightened around him, and Blanca lost it. His hips caught fire and stuttered, and he felt whatever life he had left sucked out of him. He cried out in ecstasy.

Ash tightened even more and cried out as well, spilling his pleasure onto Blanca’s chest. He panted hard, feeling overwhelmed as Blanca’s length filled him, pulse by pulse. How long had it been since he’d gotten intimate with a mortal, anyway?

Pale legs finally gave out and Ash fell on top of Blanca. He stayed there for a few moments, catching his breath and basking in the aftershocks. Blanca’s length slipped out of him, the fluids leaking out not long after. When he came back to his senses, he leaned up slightly.

“I enjoyed it very much, Mr. Killer,” he said with a satisfied smirk. There was no reply, however. Ash sat up and examined the larger man. He nudged him, no response.

Blanca had lost consciousness.

“Dammit,” Ash said. He put a hand to the man’s chest and found that he was still breathing. He checked his pulse. It was still there, albeit weaker than before. His skin was quite pale, almost as pale as Ash’s. The veins in his arm were pronounced and vibrant, but that would fade.

“Couldn’t take the heat, I guess,” Ash said. He laid himself next to Blanca, draping his limbs over the larger man. He took the time to admire his physique, solid and strong. A wave of pleasure ran through him at the satisfaction of being able to bring such a strong and sure-footed man to the edge of death. A killer, almost killed.

For now, he was satisfied, but _would_ feed again soon.

oOo

Blanca woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again when the light was too much. He groaned.

“Good morning sunshine,” someone said. Blanca opened his eyes enough to see that it was Ash. The man was looking radiant and groomed. He bore a jovial smile.

“I brought you breakfast,” he said, holding the tray up higher so Blanca could see. Blanca laid his head back down on the pillow in response. He felt terribly ill.

The spot beside him dipped and he heard the rattle of silverware. It took more effort than it should have to move his head to the side to look at what Ash brought him.

“Gatorade, vitamins, and some cookies. A breakfast of champions!”

Blanca snorted. “Am I in a hospital or something?”

Ash ran a hand through chocolate brown hair. “Nope, but you almost were!”

Blanca whined. Ash chuckled. More softly, he said, “You did really good last night. Sorry I got a little carried away.”

Blanca preened. “Thank you. I had a good time.”

Ash seemed to brighten at that. “You did?”

Blanca nodded.

“Good, I’m glad,” Ash said. “Now let’s get you up and eating. You’ll need your rest for the next round!”

“Oh, God,” Blanca moaned.

“I’m kidding,” Ash laughed. He placed a kiss on Blanca’s cheek, and then lent him a hand to sit up more. Blanca took the hand with his left arm and felt a sharp pain run through it. He flinched.

When he looked down, he saw the two puncture wounds on his forearm surrounded by raised veins. There was more bruising than he expected.

“That’ll go away with time,” Ash said.

Blanca ran his fingertips over the mark. It was quite unsightly, but he didn’t want it to go away. He’d wear the brand of Aslan Callenreese until his last dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how Blanca was able to stay hard with all that blood loss.


End file.
